Aces of Konoha
by privatenaruto67
Summary: Fire country has been asked by NATO, Join them in war against Iraq. So the fire country Daimayo sends to Iraq, Konoha's 23rd Tactical Fighter Bomber Wing. What if 1st lieutenant Naruto and his brother captain Shiro were in the 23rd. NaruxKurenai OCxOC
1. Chapter 1:Great Day for flying

Aces of Konoha

**(Time/location)**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

I don't own naruto, but i do own other Ocs

* * *

**(Nidaime Air Force Base, Konoha city)**

It was a normal day for Naidaime AFB, Fighters, bombers, and helicopters were taking off or landing from training or patrolling missions. The base was huge and based 3 squadrons. 2 of the 3 squadrons were the 56th Tactical Fighter Wing and 12th Tactical Fighter squadron, both flew the fast and agile F-104G Starfighter, powered by 1 General Electric J79-GE-11A Afterburing Turbojet, producing over 10,000lbs of thrust without the afterburners, with full afterburners over 15,600lbs of thrust. The last Squadron was the 23rd Tactical Fighter Bomber Squadron, they flew the speedy and manuoverble F/A-18C Hornet, powered by 2 General Electric F404-GE-402 Turbofans producing 11,000lbs of thrust without the afterburners, and with afterburners 17,750lbs of thrust.

Two pilots were walking on the ramp to their respective F/A-18s. They both wore green flight suits and everything else fighter pilots wore, They had a patch on their right chest that had an picture of a F/A-18 with an olive branch below it and above it said 23rd TFBS (Tactical Fighter Bomber Squadron). They also was carrying their flight helmets with O2 masks in their arms. These two pilots were only 18 years old and were aces with 30 enemy cloud aircraft destroyed respectivly, They joined Konoha Air Force at age of 16 and graduated from fighter pilot program at the of 17, the youngest pilots to graduate. The first 18 year old had blue eyes, spiky blond hair and was 6ft 5in, his name was 1st Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki.

The second 18 year old boy also had blue eyes and blond hair, but his hair instead of spiky, was slicked back, he had scare that went across his left eye he got the scare by drunk person who wanted to pick a fight with him. If it weren't for the scare and his slicked back hair, the two would be mistaking for each other. He stood at 6ft 6in, his name was Captain Shiro Uzumaki, oldest brother of Naruto.

Their mission was to patrol over the northern border of fire country, as of recently unidentified planes were seen flying along the border, close to one of the leaf's army outpost.

They split up and went to their own planes, and both started walking around their aircraft and started inspecting them, making sure they could not see anything visually wrong. once that was done, they walked up to their chiefs, saluting them before asking for any problems or glitch in the aircraft's systems. Luckily there were none, and the F-18s were ready to fly. With that they gave their helmets to the chiefs, and climbed the short ladders into the cockpits of their planes, with crew chiefs following behind them. They helped them get their G suits connected to the air hose that inflates air pillows on high g manuovers, to prevent them from blacking out. Then they connected the O2 hose into the pilots masks and COMM link, before handing the pilots their helmets to put on. The crew chiefs climbed down the latters, as the pilots put on their helmets and O2 masks. Both planes canopys closed and locked it place, locking the pilots inside.

A few minutes later, both F-18s engines were running and all flaps and control surfaces were being tested to make sure they were working properly. Once both pilots saw everything checked out good, shiro called the base's control tower to get clearance for taxi to the runway.

"Tower, this is stinger 2-1 requesting clearance for taxi departure for CAP mission over fire country's northern border over", shiro said over the comm link.

"Stinger 2-1, you are cleared to use taxiway whiskey 10 to runway 5W over", said a female air controller.

"Roger tower, stinger 2-1 out" Shiro responded back, before signaling his crew chief, he's about go.

"Stinger 2-2, your second to depart after stinger 2-1, on runway 5W", said the air controller.

"Copy tower, stinger 2-2 second to depart after stinger 2-1, on runway over", Naruto said comfirming what was said.

Shiro and Naruto signaled to their crew chief's to move the wheel blocks from the back wheels of the their planes. When that was done, they set left handed throttles to just enough for the apporiate taxi speed and used the rudder peddels to turn the front wheel. 5 minutes later they got to runway 5W and asked for clearance to take off.

"Tower, Stinger 2-1 and 2-2 ready for take off", Shiro said, over the comm link.

"Stinger 2-1 and 2-2 you two are cleared for take off on runway 5W. Take off on heading 206 till you come to an altitude of 40000 feet", the air controller responded back.

Shiro and Naruto both taxied onto the runway, and came to a stop on the huge runway. They did final checks on the flight systems and engine to make sure they were ready to go. When they were done, they push their throttles past the 100% mark, which fired the afterburners. They were quickly rolling down the runway and were at flight speed of 155 knots, in which they gently applied back pressure to the flight stick that was mounted in between their legs and pointed their nose to the they ascended to 500 feet above the rest of the runway, they pushed the landing gear lever into the up position, and the wheels went up into wheel wells with an audible thud and the wheel well doors covered them. At the Same time the flaps on the wings came up, showing both hornets were armed with 4 AIM-120 AMRAAM 2 under each wing, 2 AIM-9 Sidewinders one of both wingtip stations. When on the flaps and landing gears were up, the pulled back on the sticks, to gain altitude. When their altimeters went past 4000 feet, Nidaime tower radioed to them that they were free to continue with their planned navagation route.

Shiro rewired his MP3 player to the comm link, before rewiring his comm link to his mask and connected everything back up. Shiro was known to always play his favorite rock musics, to help him concentrate better.

"Alright lets turn to the mission heading of 361, I want to get this shit over with Shamrock", Shiro said.

"Copy that sooner we get this mission done the better Shadow Fox", Naruto said back.

Shiro turned his hornet 90 degrees to the right and pulled back on the stick to turn to the heading pulling only 2Gs, naruto followed after shiro. once their HUD (Heads-Up Display) heading read 361, they leveled off flying straight.

"Well, seeing as this is going to be a very boring flight, might as well listen to some decent music", Shiro said, pressing play on the MP3 player.

The song Chasing The Angels by mike reno came on (one of the soundtracks of the movie Iron Eagle II go on youtube to listen to hear), to which naruto smirked.

"Now thats the song bro, I think you just made this patrol at lot more better", Naruto said looking at Shiro's aircraft that in front and to the right of him.

"huh, you know i can't go one day without listening to it at least once shadow fox", Shiro said.

"....Good point there shamrock", naruto responded.

The music change to One Vision by Queen. "we reached checkpoint one, let move onto checkpoint two", Shiro looking at T.V screen that show a map of their patrol route. They turned and headed on the heading 174, going along the border of northern border of fire country.

"Damn shamrock, already 25 minutes into the mission and there ain't no action", said naruto while looking outside and on the radar screen that was located just below the flight stick for any bandits.

"Good for me, because no trouble, means this mission can be over sooner. Besides you know how kurenai made me swear that I won't do anything wreckless", naruto said, signing.

"Your wife, man so she got you in check", said shiro, smirking behind his oxygen mask.

"Hey you try to resist her, while she gives you puppy dog eyes, with her big red eyes as added effect", naruto retorted back.

"Good point (sign) damn man, I wish had someone to come back to", shiro said while looking outside for any enemy aircraft.

"You really need to get a girl and plus you have kurenai that sees you as her little brother of course she's waiting for both of us back at home, shamrock", naruto said looking at shiro plane.

Shiro's radar started beeping, telling him his radar has picked up some contacts. He looked down and saw two dots moving across the screen.

"Grey Fox, I'm picking up two bandits one mile west of us heading the torwards the outpost, are you getting the same thing", shiro said looking at the radar screen.

"Yeah, I'm getting the same thing, lets see if the AWACS got the same thing", naruto then contacted the AWACS.

"Spy Glass, this Stinger 2-2 comfirm we got two bandits to the west over", naruto said.

"Stinger 2-2 and 2-1, bandits comfirmed to be sound MiG-25s, two of them are heading west at 2000 feet to the leaf army outpost. Intercept them or either make them divert back over to sound airspace", said one of the AWACS's radar operators.

"Copy, Stinger 2-1 and 2-2 engaging", shiro said back. Shiro Turned right hard pulling 3.6Gs, while simultaneously diving down to 2000 feet, which would put them directly behind both MiGs.

The music changed to Hide in the rainbow by Dio.

Both of them dropped behind the MiGs and insteadly Both MIGs split up in different directions. Shiro went after one and naruto went after the other.

Naruto switched on his Air to Air Armament, and had the MiG in the AIM-120 range. The Enemy plane bank hard right to get away, naruto matched him move for move. Naruto saw on the hud that he had a lock on he pressed the red fire button.

"Stinger 2-1 fox 3", naruto said as he watched the missile fire off the pylon and streak torwards the MiG. The MiG tried to turn to avoid it, but was too late, and was blowen to pieces with no sign of the pilot. Naruto shook his head and said a quick prayer.

Shiro was tight on the enemy tail, and was in gun range. Shiro got the last MiG in the gun circle on the hud, and he pulled the trigger and a single line of red tracers was being fired from the hornets 20mm M61 Vulcan cannon. Rounds went down the fuseluge and into the cockpit, blood splattered on the pilots canopy, The plane went spiraling down to earth.

"Thats a damn shame, bro. Why do they have to died unessecirly", naruto said as he formed up slightly above and to the left of Shiro's Hornet.

"I don't know grey fox...I don't know", shiro said before calling the AWACS.

"Spy Glass, This is stinger 2-1 all MiGs have been splashed, anymore contacts over", said Shiro

"Negative radar is clear, you two probabley low on fuel you can RTB. Rapier Flight is relieving you both head on back to base", said the radar operator.

"Roger that, Stinger flight RTB", Shiro said back. Both aircraft turned southeast and headed back to Nidaime AFB.

They leveled off at a heading of 104, to head back to base.

Music changed to Road To the Gypsy by adrenalin, but shiro turned it down to have it playing softly into background.

"hmm, just the type of music for the trip back wouldn't you grey fox", asked shiro.

"yeah your right, claiming, but still rockin", naruto responded.

"....bro do u ever feel calm when we're up here...in the sky" asked naruto.

"Well, to tell the truth, naruto it does that and help me to think better, of course thats when were not being engaged by MiGs. Its nostaglic ya know what I'm saying", said shiro, looking back at naruto inside the other plane.

"Thinks so bro, confusing a bit though", naruto responded back.

"You'll get it later Grey Fox", Shiro said back.

* * *

**(Back on base)**

Chief Warrent Office Kurenai Uzumaki, was walking out of the HQ building for the 4th Air Force, which consisted of the 56th Tactical Fighter Wing, 12th Tactical Fighter Squadron and 23rd Fighter Bomber Squadron. She wore blue uniform short sleeve shirt that had her black name tag on her right chest, and wore high heels. she had shoulder board ranks on each shoulder that had her rank. She had curly black hair and crimson red eyes, and could only be the most beautiful women on base.

As she walked to her all Black Mustang GT parked in the parking lot, she looked at the gold wedding ring and the bracelet, thinking about her husband and her "little Brother".

_"Naruto-kun....Shiro-ototou, I hope you both come back safely, especially you little brother. I need to help you find someone special, just like how you helped your little brother and I find each other, after all you basically help Ino, Hinata, Tenten find their husbands. You deserve love shiro, I and naruto will help you find that perfect someone", _Kurenai thought.

Kurenai opened the driver side door and closed it when she was inside. She put the keys into the ignition, started the car, before backing out and speeding off to the airfield to wait for naruto and shiro's return.  


* * *

**(Back in the air with Shiro and Naruto)**

Livin' On The Edge Britny Fox was the music being played on shiro's MP3.

"We're bout 10 minutes away, grey fox you still awake over there", said shiro.

"Oh ha ha very fucking funny shamrock, want a cookie for making me laugh", said naruto with sarcasim in his voice.

"Sure I'll pick up my cookie when we get on the ground", Shiro, said grinning.

"I'm going to kick your ass, when your leats expecting it bro", naruto said glaring at shiro plane.

"love you to grey wolf", said shiro, as he turned off the his MP3 player.

10 minutes later, they landed and taxied into the spots thery were in before. As they raised their canopies, their crew chiefs brought the ladders to their cockpits and climbed up to hold their helmets, while they unhooked everything. As the chiefs climbed down, both pilots climbed down afterwards, where chiefs gave them back their helmets. They looked up in time see kurenai jump into naruto arms.

"What took ya both, its rude to keep a lady waiting", said kurenai kissing naruto squard on the lips.

"ha sorry sis, but ran into some trouble in the air so it took longer"Shiro said. Kurenai stepped back from naruto before hugged shiro and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm assume you watch out for your brother and make sure he kept his promise", she asked shiro.

"Yep, didn't do nothing reckless, just like he promised", shiro said.

"Good boy, my dear husband", kurenai said as she took out the keys to the mustang and walked torwards the parking lot.

"hooo damn bro, she gotcha wiped",shiro said patting his brothers back before picking up his helmet and headed for the debriefing room beside the hanger.

Naruto just stood there looking between his retreating wife's back and his brother. He thought about what was just said before he ran to catch up with hiso brother.

"HEY BRO WHAT HELL THATS SUPPOSE TO MEAN, HEY WAIT UP WHAT DOES WIPED MEANS", naruto yelled while running to catch up with shiro.  


* * *

**Thats Chapter 1, hope you like it I know Alot military aviation, like every since I was 5 years old, so I figured I try and intergrate naruto to flying, but I'm not the first one with naruto in the air force fic, and I was inspired the this person's fic.**

**Well plz review thank you see ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2:Wardog Squadron is born

Aces of Konoha

**(Time/location)**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

I don't own naruto, but i do own other Ocs

* * *

**(Debriefing Room, 1500 hrs)**

Naruto and Shiro just came from pilots room, were just dressed in their green flight suits. Thery were going to the debriefing room, they saluted to their fellow fighter pilots as they passed by them. They came to the debriefing room, to see not only colonel kakashi their commanding officer, but the hokage and two young women, dressed in pilot flight suits. The first one looked to be 20 years old, she had long orange hair that silver streaks in them, she had coal black eyes and impressive assets, if the flight suit in the chest area was anything to go by. The second women looked to be 23 years old, she had short light blue hair, purple eyes, had decent chest size.

Shiro thought when he looked at the orange haired women, _"Holy shit, she's....beautiful"._

The four of them turned around see them standing in door, looking confused.

"ah come in you two just the people we need to see", said kakashi, smirking.

"Sir, why is the old man here and who are those two", asked shiro, genuinely confused.

"Now before I tell what going on, I need the report from last mission. Find anything on the northen border", asked kakashi.

Shiro and naruto both quickly turned serious. "Yes sir, we flew to checkpoint 1 and didn't find any signs of any enemy activity. So we turned to head to checkpoint 2, thats when we spotted two sound air force MiG-25s heading to the outpost to bomb it. I and lieutenant naruto pursed and splashed the MiGs. We concluded that the bip in the radar spotted by the AWACS a few days ago, maybe a sound recon plane gathering info for that bombing raid", shiro said.

"I see nice work you two, I have the Air patrols in that area stepped up. Now for why the hokage and these two ladies is here...well I'll let him explain", said kakashi, before looking to sarutobi.

"Sir their all yours", kakashi said before stepping aside. Sarutobi stepped forward and grunted.

"Thank you, Colonel". He paused and turned the two young fighter pilots.

"As you two know, the fire damaiyo had meet with repesentives from the United States, United Kingdom, Germany, Canada, as well as some Arab Nations some of the members that form NATO, last week", the third said, getting nods from both brothers.

"Well they have asked, that we join NATO as well as send some of our military force to help with the coming war against Iraq. The Damaiyo agreed and joined fire country with NATO, in addition to asking us, the leaf village to send our forces to help with the invasion of Iraq. I have committed our air force to the oncoming war. So in a matter of one week from now, 23rd Tactical Fighter Bomber squadron will be deployed to Kuwait were you will land at Phoenix Air Base. You will receieve further orders when you both are there", said sarutobi .

"Well thats answers one question now what about question 2 old man", asked shiro.

**(Play Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X soundtrack Ready Aurora on YouTube, makes the scene come out a bit. If you want to that is.)**

"So glad you asked that question, I have decided that, in the coming war and for threats here at home we need a squadron that will bring fear to them. That way, enemies will be alot more hesitate to attack. We're adding two new additions to your squadron, shiro. The orange haired one is Airmen First Class Vera Maximovna and the blue haired one is Airmen First Class Valentina Maximovna, these two are russian pilots that moved here to konoha and had joined our air force, they'll be your two new wingmen. Your squadron, captain, will be named Wardog Squardon. You will be the fast reaction squadron of the 23rd Tactical Fighter Bomber Squadron. Are there any questions", the aged Hokage asked to the surprisingly calm uzumaki brothers.

"All we have to say is welcome to the squadron, ladies", said naruto.

"no questions at all", said shiro.

"Good, all four of you report back here at 0800 hrs tommorrow your going to be flying together on freelance flight to see how they perform. After the assessment, its then that you shiro as squadron leader can determine if these two are ready for combat missions, dismissed", kakashi said, saluting to them.

Shiro, Naruto, Vera, Valentina all saluted to kakashi and left the briefing room. When they got out of earshot, shiro and naruto turned to the Maximovna Sisters.

"Alright I Guess we'll meet you two outside girls here tommorrow, looking forward to seeing how you two fly. Me and bro here always wondered how russians fly", shiro said, naruto nodded in agreement.

"I guess tommorrow, you'll both have chance to see how russians fly and we'll prove to you that were ready to fly with you", Vera said in a heavy russian accent.

"You both are ready for it, yes", Valentina said with same heavy russian accent.

Naruto and Shiro both smirked, "can't wait till tommorrow then" , naruto and shiro said in unison.

Vera and Valentina both smirked back, "good", they said in unsion before they turned and left.

Naruto looked at shiro to see him staring at vera with a blush.

"Oh Man it Finally happened, KURENAI SHIRO FINALLY HAVE A CRUSH", naruto yelled as he ran outside to the parking where kurenai was waiting by the mustang.

"huh, oh SHIT BRO DON'T YOU DARE OR I'LL POUND YOUR FACE IN", Shiro yelled, chasing after naruto.

By the time shiro caught up with naruto, he had already told what happened to kurenai. And kurenai had a smile on her face.

"Awww my little brother has his first crush. I never thought I see this day come", Kurenai said pretending that she was crying tears of joy.

Shiro only looked at his lil bro with an evil look on his face. "Bro your lucky I'm too tired right now, other wise I would've started kicking your ass right now", Shiro said with a scrowl on his face.

Kurenai only shook her head got into the driver seat of her car. Naruto got up front in passenger side, while shiro got in the back on naruto's side. Kurenai started the car and back out her parking spot, before speeding off out of the parking lot and turning onto the main to get to their on base house.

"So how was your day babe", naruto asked kurenai.

"Stressful, I mean go over paperwork after paperwork and having to prepare a status report on deployment readiness of 23rd TFBS for the hokage", Kurenai said while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Hell I'm tired from just thinking bout it", shiro said. Naruto only nodded his in agreement, feeling sorry for his wife.

"Enough about my day, how was your both's day", Kurenai asked as she turned onto another road that led into the urban area of the base.

"Well if you must know we spent most of the day hanging out the guys and waiting to be called fly a mission, and when we did do a mission it was a Combat Air Patrol mission",said naruto looking to kurenai.

"ah how this time", she asked, as she stoppped at an stop sign looking both ways before turing the car right into their neighborhood.

"Just two, naruto shot down one and I shot down the other, unforturnitly both enemy pilots didn't make it out (sign) sometimes I wish we didn't have to resot to that", shiro said sadly, with naruto nodding with a forlorn expression on his face.

Kurenai looked at them with a soft expression on her face before looking back on the road. She the who base knew that, both naruto and shiro had compassion and did not like to kill another pilot unless it was absolutely necessary. But at the same time they knew it was their duty to protect fire country and konoha with whatever it took, that included taking lives.

Another five minutes and kurenai was puling up into the driveway of their two story house. Kurenai parked the mustang, and shut off the engine. She, naruto and shiro got of the speedy sports car and closed the doors. Kurenai and naruto held hands and interlock their fingers walking up to the door while shiro unlocked the door. He opened the door dropping his and naruto green flight bag and taking his shoes off at the door before he ran and jumped on the sofa with a tried sign. Kurenai and naruto came through the still opened door, and both chuckled as they saw shiro laying face down in small sofa. Kurenai closed the door, with smile on her face.

The living room was huge and two sofas and a love seat, as well as having 45'' Plasma Screen T.V with an Xbox 360 hooked up to it.

Naruto, already taken off his shoes grabbed the T.V remote, flopped down on the sofa beside shiro prone form and pressed the red ON button, and the t.v. came on. The first thing that came on was some chick flick. "Hell no", said naurto, Before he turned to another channel, which was begining to show the movie "Black Hawk Down".

"JACKPOT, bro look black hawk down is coming on, get your ass up", naruto said hitting shiro in the back.

Shiro shot up and sat beside naruto, "oh damn move over bro this is the shit right here, HEY KURENAI BHD IS ON. YOUR MAN IS IN NEED OF SOMEONE TO SIT IN HIS LAP", Shiro yelled upstairs to kurenai. In no time kurenai was running downstairs, wearing her red see through lingerie, she jumped over the couch and into her husband's lap.

"Please tell me it just started honey", asked kurenai. When shiro yelled BHD, it was their codeword for Black Hawk Down, its was her favorite movie along with naruto's and Shiro's.

"Nah babe, its just starting", said naruto, while still looking at the t.v.

It was now showing the scene when the black hawk helicopter Super 6 1 was circling above the food and medical distribution center in mogadishu, somilia.

"damn, if I was that pilot I would say said screw this, lets just waste' em", shiro said while still watching the tv.

"dido", naruto and kurenai said in unsion.  


* * *

**Thats chapter 2, I'll try to update my stories faster but, been a little busy lately with school and all.**

**See ya next time**


	3. Chapter 3: The Assessment

Aces of Konoha

**(Time/location)**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

I don't own naruto, but i do own other Ocs

* * *

**(The Uzumaki Household, 0612hrs)  
**

In Naruto's bedroom he and kurenai was asleep in their queen sized bed, and suddenly the alerm clock went off. Naruto slammed his hand on snooze button, shutting off the alerm.

He groggily got up, but was quiet to make sure not to wake up his wife. He went to the closet and took out his flight suit and went to their bathroom to take an shower.

Meanwhile Shiro, in the room across from naruto's was already up and dressed. He got up and took his shower at 5:00 am. He was just putting on his flight suit and zipping it up. He grabbed his flight bag, and went out his room to go downstairs. He too also made sure to not wake kurenai up, because kurenai didn't have to report in at HQ til 10:00 am. Shiro sat his bag by the door and then proceeded to get some cereal in the ketchen. He got out a bowl and pour some in, before getting the milk out the refrigrator and pouring some in the bowl of cereal and putting it back. Soon Naruto came downstairs dressed in his flight suit, and sat his bag next to shiro's.

"Good morning Shiro", naruto said as he fixed his cereal and sat right across from shiro.

"Slept well bro", Shiro asked as he started eating.

"huh, was sleeping good til that damn alerm woke me up. Sometimes I wonder who the hell came up with the idea of an alerm clock shiro", said naruto grumpily.

"Well look on the bright side naruto, at least we'll see how our two new female russian squadron members fly", shiro said smirking as he eat the last of his cereal.

"Yeah your right captain, maybe today won't be so bad", naruto said as he handed his bowl to shiro.

"That's the spirit, come on let's get going if we run into morning traffic we'll be late, and if we're late kakashi will be pissed", Shiro said as he put both of their bowls in the sink, and headed to the door picking up the keys to the ford Eclipse in the garage. Naruto followed him picking up his bag.

* * *

**(10 minutes later)**

Shiro parked the eclipse in the parking lot next to the mission building, next to the hanger. As they got out and closed and locked the car's doors, they saw two F-18 hornets were taking off, no doubt heading on either a patrol on of the border or a training mission. Shiro motioned with his head to naruto for him to follow. They grabbed their gear, and headed inside the building to the briefing room. When they got to the briefing room, they saw vera and valentina sitting in the first row of chairs, with their legs crossed and waiting for them and kakashi to arrive.

"Well good morning, vera and valentina", said shiro as he took his seat next to vera, and naruto sitting to the right of shiro.

"Good morning captain and comrade naruto, hope you both sleep well", valentina said, smiling to them.

"I slept quiet well thank you", said shiro.

"I was sleeping fine til I woken up by my damn alerm clock", Naruto said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, hope it won't interfare with your flying comrade", said vera looking at naruto with an smirk. Naruto looked at her, with a glare.

"Gee thanks, I feel a whole lot energized now vera", said naruto.

"Your welcome comrade, just making sure...how you put it, spreading the love", said vera to which naruto and valentina both laughed at naruto's expense.

Naruto only glared at all of them, thinking about stupid brother and russian women.

"Well I see you all are getting to know each other better, thats good", said kakashi walking up to the front were the white board was.

The four members of the newly formed wardog squadron, stood up at attention.

"At ease wardog, and take your seats", kakashi said.

They all took their seats and listen carefully as they got out their notepads and pen to take notes.

"Alright, good see you all are well rested this morning, but its time to get to your mission for today, which is to test vera and valentina's skills as far as how they fly, that is essentially your squadron's mission captain shiro. But there is an detail I forgot to mention yesterday. Your squadron will be flying a different aircraft then, the rest of the 23rd", kakashi paused and turn off the lights, as he turned on the projector.

"This is the aircraft, wardog, you will be flying the Dassault Rafale C sent to us by the french air force as a peace gift, four was sent to us. Its a single seat multirole fighter aircraft, powered by two snecma M88-2 turbofan engines, capable of 11,250lbs of thrust each without afterburner and 17,000lbs each with afterburner and to further the combat radius of the Rafale, they are equipped with refuelling probe jutting out infront of the cockpit. So its a speedy little bird and it handles well in high or low altitudes, so your squadron has a very deadly and potent fighter at your control use it wisely, any questions?", asked kakashi looking to them as they finished taking notes. They shook their heads indicating they had none. "Good, have a good flight wardog squadron". With that said they got of their seats and headed to they pilot ready room.

Once they got there, they started putting on their G suits and zipping them up as well as taking off their identification tags off, so that if one of them had to ditch near the enemy border, then the enemy would not know where they came from. They grabbed their respective flight helmets, with the O2 masks attached and headed out to the tarmac.

When they got the four Rafale Cs that were parked off alone away from the rest of Hornets, they were shocked at how they looked. All four were painted black with the tips of the delta wings red and on the tail was a picture of a bulldog growling with blood dripping from their mouths. They all known that it was their squadron's emblem.

"Well wardog, let's not just stand here, crank up those turbines and get in the air", said shiro in his commanding voice. The others nodded, and went to their respective aircraft. Shiro went to the first one in the line, Naruto went to the second one, Vera the third one and Valentina the last one. They went and inspected their aircraft, getting familarized with with their respective plane. After that was done, they went up to their crew chiefs and asked if the aircraft were ready to go as they gave them their flight helmets. The chiefs reported that the Rafales were ready to fly, and the pilots saluted them, before climbing the short ladder into the small cockpit with chiefs behind them. They helped them get connected and strapped in to everything, before handing them their helmets. The pilots strapped on their helmets and snapped the O2 masks into the metal slot on the other side of the helmet. They had to reach up and close the canopy by hand and shut it into place. Soon all four black schemed Rafales engines were up and ready.

"Tower, this is wardog 1 requesting clearence to taxi for departure for familarization flight over", said shiro over the comm link.

"Wardog 1 you are cleared to taxi on taxiway alpha 3 to runway 5L", repsonded the air controller.

"Roger tower, wardog 1 using taxiway alpha 3 to runway 5L", shiro said, confirming what he heard.

"Wardog 2, 3, and 4 you are all cleared to taxi after Wardog 1", the controller said.

"roger tower, taxiing after wardog 1", said naruto.

"roger taxiing third to wardog 1", said vera

"copy that tower, taxiing last to wardog 1", said valentina.

The pilots signaled to the crew chiefs to remove the wheel chunks from the back wheels. Once they saw that it was done, one by one they rolled out of their spots and taxied to the runway in line. Once they reached the runway, naruto and shiro taxied onto the runway and stopped, while vera and valentina stopped short of the runway.

"Tower wardog 1 and 2 requesting permission to take off over", Shiro said.

"Wardog 1 and 2 your cleared to take off on heading of 143 til you hit 9,000 feet", the air controller responeded.

Shiro and naruto both pushed the left handed throttles past the 100% mark, engaging both rafale's afterburners. The two aircraft roared down the runway. When they hit 160 knots, applied back pressure to right handed flight sticks and aircrafts took the sky. They flipped the landig gear switch to the up position and they heard the landing gears being retracted into the wheel wells and the doors closing. They kept on the same heading still climbing.

While all this was happing, vera and valentina taxied onto the runway.

"Wardog 3 and 4 your cleared for take off on the same altitude and heading", said the tower.

They kick the full afterburners and were going down the runway and after getting only halfway down, before lifting off into the sky, to form up with their flight leader.

A few minutes later, valentina and vera formed up with naruto and shiro into the wedge formation. naruto and vera were left and slightly behind shiro's left wing, Valentina was formed to the right and slightly behind shiro's right wing.

"Wardog squadron, your free to preceed with your own flight plan", the air controller said.

Once that was done, like always, shiro rewired everything to hook up his MP3 to the comm link, before connecting everything back.

"Okay then, let's turn to heading 370, I have a perfect place in mind to assess you boths skills",shiro said over the comm link.

"roger shamrock", naruto responded back.

The four rafales turned east heading to a canyon infamously named by konoha fighter pilots as, The Valley Of The End, due to the large number of pilots killed in crashes there. As a graduation exam from the Fighter pilot acadamy, konoha cadets were required to fly through the valley and fly to the end. It sounded easy but it wasn't, the canyon had many twists and turns, that could be unpredictable and dangerous if misjudged. Shiro felt that it was, best to tell if they were ready for combat. Sure they propbley had a very good idea of how use the weapons, but the Rafale C will perform as good as its pilot.

The four of them, leveled off when their respective HUDs, read 370.

"Now our destination should be only a few mintues away. Wardog 3 and 4 you both don't have callsigns do you?", shiro asked looking outside to vera and valentina's aircraft.

"negative, captain", valentina responeded.

"would you do the honors of giving us callsign, captain", vera asked with a hint of seductiveness in her voice.

"well for you vera your callsign can be...white tiger and for you valentina, black tiger", shiro said smirking behind his oxygen mask.

"perfect, never could have thought of that, shamrock", vera said.

"sounds good", valentina responded.

"Good then, that'll be your boths callsign from here on out, got it", shiro.

"yes captain", the sisters said in unison.

Shiro looked at the navgational map sceen at the upper right hand corner of the flight panal. It had the detailed image of the landscape below them. He saw that they were approaching the beginning of the canyon.

"Okay we're coming up to the start of the VOTE. White tiger and black tiger in order to pass the assessment you will have to fly through the canyon and to the end. But to make it challenging, you two will have to keep up with me. If the two of you lose sight of me, you will fail the assessment, do you two understand", shiro said as he looked at the three rafales of his squadron on his wing.

"Yes, shamrock", the sisters said in unison over the comm link.

"Good, Grey Fox you watch the show from 1,000ft", shiro said.

"roger that cap, just give me good show", naruto said smirking behind his O2 mask.

Shiro just smirked as he pressed play on his MP3.

(keep rollin by Limp Bizkit)

Shiro turned his rafale hard left, while diving down to enter the canyon, vera and valentina following close behind him to keep him in their sights.

The three members of wardog squadron were now manuvering their fighters in the canyon, turning tight turns in order to keep from hitting the canyon walls. Shiro, knowing the canyon like back of his hands, knew where the turns were. With each turn vera, valentina, and shiro pulled about 3Gs, causing the vapor trails on the wings to become visible.

Shiro looked behind him to see that the maxamova sisters were right on his heels, and are able to keep up with him.

_"Damn they fly just as their callsigns describes, like tigers", _Shiro thought impressed by how the two female russian pilots fly.

Shiro looked ahead to his HUD and saw that they reached the end, if the canyon wall is any indication. This caused him to smirk seeing as they would have to think quickly to pull up out of the canyon. Shiro used the rafale's ability of performing High Angles of Attack manuvers, thanks of to the canards on both sides of aircraft just behind the cockpit. He pulled up sharply, pulling 5Gs, all the while trying to keep his blood from going into his brain and blacking out.

The sisters both smirked as they to pulled up sharply.

Black tiger and white tiger formed up in their positions of the wedge formation.

"Deadly and dangerous is what I have to say bro, that and...they totally had your ass in their sights", naruto said laughing at the last part.

Ignoring his brother, shiro countined to what he was about say.

"anyway, great flying you two. The both of you passed, I now proud to say that Wardog squadron is now official. How about we celebrate, come over to our house, we'll talk more once we get on ground", shiro said.

Four fighters turned south heading back to base, ready for some R&R.  


* * *

**Thats chapter 3 sorry I had not been able to update more lately, because I've been busy with homework and preparing for prom next Saturday. I'll try to update this story and my other stories as frequently as possible.**

**but til next time see ya  
**


	4. Chapter 4: R&R and feelings revealed

Rolling Steel

"Speaking"

**(Location/time)**

_"thoughts"_

I don't own naruto, only own Ocs

* * *

**(Tarawa, 10:25am)**

Its 1943 and the pacific was amidst of World War II, the U.S had were on the offensive and were taking the war to their enemy, the japanese. After the battle of midway, the japanese no longer had the control of the sea and were forced to go into the defensive against the US. Today was the first amphibious landing of the island hopping campaign that was devised to take back control of the pacific, the island's name was, Tarawa.

17 carriers, 12 battleships, 8 heavy and 4 light cruisers and 36 transports were several miles offshore of tarawa. The battleships and cruisers began shelling the island to soften the japanese defenses on the island, the carriers launched dive bombers to help in the shelling of the island. this went on for hours til 12:30am. then the shelling and bombardment stop, and the transports started launching landing crafts loaded with marines from the 5th marines division, and some were load with tanks, specifically the M4 Sherman the main tank of the allies of world war II.

In one of the LCTs (Landing Craft Tank), was the 4 tanks of Yankee Platoon, in the last Sherman, was under the command of captain uzumaki naruto. His crew was his brother major uzumaki kenji was the gunner and corporal Norris Thompson was the loader, private Bruce Ford was the driver. This was their first landing operation in the pacific theater of war, they have fought in Sicily and Italy, and have destroyed countless numbers of German and Italian tanks. Their tank's been named the widow maker because of the number enemies they killed in the European theater. With naruto and kenji being 18 and Thompson being 20, they were the youngest and tankers of the 5th marines division.

As they got closer to the beach naruto spoke, "alright like we were briefed on the ship, we roll onto the beach and provide the infantry with armored support, as we advance inland to take the airfield. other units will capture other parts of the island", naruto said as they nodded their understanding. Bruce got into the driver seat, kenji got into the gunner seat in front of the target sighting periscope


End file.
